In imaging diagnostics, use is often made of physical markers or clips (metal) in order to mark suspicious regions for the examination or to provide alignment aids for positioning purposes. Known examples include metal markers which can be adhered to the breast for suspicious regions in the case of mammography, or metal markers for right/left in the case of radiology for various organs or body regions. Nipple clips for marking the nipple position are a further example, used in the USA in particular. A further example relates to X-ray assisted surgical interventions, wherein regions to be treated are marked (e.g. right, left, ROI).